


Falling Star

by bosniandeadpool



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam and Jackson are Police Officers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jaebum is an Idol, Jinyoung is Mark's neighbour and wants to be Youngjae's mom, M/M, Mark is a police officer and Youngjae's dad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Youngjae is 7, coco is also mentioned, youngjae is Jaebum's biggest fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosniandeadpool/pseuds/bosniandeadpool
Summary: Mark wakes up every day to his son listening to his favourite idol Jaebum.





	1. Chapter 1

7:36 am 

Mark woke up to the repeatable sound of the door bell and the rather loud sound of Jaebum's voice from the CD player. He hurriedly stood up and ran to the front door while rushing past his son who is sitting in the living room, listening to his favourite idol while playing with Coco. Youngjae has been waking up a lot earlier than usual due to spending most of his time at home. Since it's the Christmas holidays and he doesn't have to go to school, his son spends his time with Yugyeom at home, playing games that aren't tiring enough for him to sleep till 10 am as usual. His son wakes up at 6 am most of the times and entertains himself until his father wakes up at 8 am and gets ready for work. 

Mark doesn't remember the last time he spend the whole day with his son. It was probably before Youngjae had a routine examination and their doctor found out that he has neutropenia. Neutropenia is an abnormally low concentration of white blood cells in the blood. White blood cells serve as the primary defense against infections by destroying bacteria, bacterial fragments and immunoglobulin bound viruses in the blood. Patients with neutropenia are more susceptible to bacterial infections and, without prompt medical attention, the condition may become life-threatening. 

The first time that he became suspicious about Youngjae's health was when he came home from school and Mark bathed him. His son was covered in blue marks all over his body and Mark knowing that it can't come either from him nor from Yugyeom since they both never layed a hand on Youngjae to hurt him, knew that the only possibility left is that he either got bullied in school or his teachers behaved inappropriately.

So he sat down with his son to get the information from him. Mark had made them tea and had layed Youngjae's favourite blanket over his son's shoulders before placing him in his lap and softly pushing him to himself so Youngjae can lean his head against his shoulder. He thought that his son needed to see how much his father loved him and that he can trust him with the truth. But Youngjae had nothing to tell him. He only replyed that the marks popped up out of nowhere and that they don't hurt at all. So Mark took him to the doctor the next day and they got the diagnosis. Youngjae had to spend a few days in the hospital which he suprisingly took well for a six years old. He was allowed to go home after that but he had to take regular medications. Which cost a lot of money and forced Mark to work extra shifts nearly every day. 

It was the same case today that's why he invited Yugyeom over to take care of Youngjae while he's at work. 

Mark prepared their breakfast and let the two eat before he got to the bathroom to get ready for work. After finishing his morning routine in the bathroom he dressed in his police uniform and went back to the kitchen to finish his cup of coffee. 

"You need to eat something hyung. You lost weight again." 

Mark ignored Yugyeom's comment while he held Youngjae in his arms in a bone crushing hug that should excuse his absence for today. He did this every day hoping that his son got the message. If he could he would spend every free second with Youngjae but he can't, he needs to provide enough money to pay for his son's medicine. 

He reluctantly let's go of his small ball of sunshine before he turns to Yugyeom. 

"Thanks for your concern but you're here to take care of Youngjae and not me. I'll eat at work. Call me if something happens."

He gives Yugyeom a quick hug and leaves the small flat to take the next bus to work. 

5:03 pm

Mark would work from 9 am till 5 pm if he wouldn't take the extra shift. He works as a police officer over the day and solves small crimes together with his partner Bambam. It are always the same districts of Seoul and the same crimes that they attend to. Shop lifting here, an argument between workers, sometimes a false alarm...  
It's easy and mostly safe so he is satisfied with his job. 

His second shift is completely different. When Mark started to take the second shift he worked in a district that was mostly quiet and safe. He didn't have much to do and he even gained weight sitting in his car for hours while eating whatever Jackson had bought them for that night. 

They were moved to patrol the Mapo Bridge after the suicide rate got bigger. It's been four months now since he was moved together with Jackson. And so far they had good days but also a lot horrible days. He still remembers the first person that had managed to fall into death before they got to her. The bridge is massive and it's only him and Jackson that patrol it every night. They don't have a big chance to catch the person if they're on the opposite side of the bridge. But the suicide rate is showing smaller numbers still. 

His shift on the bridge started ten minutes ago and Jackson is nowhere to be seen. But it's okey since it means that he's probably getting them something to eat. Mark just hopes that it's not again some organic, vegan diet shit. He doesn't understand how Jackson doesn't get hungry one hour later after eating it. For him it would be the first thing that he gets to eat today and probably the last since he'll just shower and get to bed the moment he gets home. Yugyeom has called him today in his break after Youngjae has forced him to call his dad since he has a new story to tell. And Mark couldn't say no to his son even after his stomach started to growl from hunger. 

His son wanted him to know that the new album of his favourite singer is out and that he wished his dad would buy it for him. So right after Mark finished his first shift he drove to the next store that sells CD's and bought him the new album of Jaebum. Youngjae never asks for much but for an album of Jaebum or other fan article and Mark just wants to give him something back for their lost time together. 

Jackson soon arrives with thai takeout and cans of cola flashing Jaebum's face.

"I bought an extra one for Youngjae. I know you don't usually let him drink cola but Jaebum is on it, so you should allow it this time", he said it with the special smile that only Youngjae manages to bring to his face. 

He smiles back and packs the can into his bag to give it to his son tomorrow. Mark will always be thankful for his friends. For Yugyeom who takes care of Youngjae when he has semester holidays without demanding a payment. For Bambam who buys clothes for Youngjae and lies about them being old clothes of his nephew while Mark knows that none of his siblings have children. And for Jackson who buys small things that bring up a smile on Youngjae's face. It's not only the financial support that he's thankful of. His friends are his family and Youngjae sees each of them as their uncle. They celebrate all the holidays together and spend their weekends playing with Youngjae instead of partying like other young single man. 

Mark parts ways with Jackson who crosses the street to watch the other side of the bridge. The night seems uneventful. It's dark and cold as expected of a night in December. There aren't a lot of people passing the bridge tonight. It's Monday night and far too cold to take a walk. 

Mark closes the jacket he wears and pulls on his hood. His face burns from the cold wind that whips his face every second. 

The night goes on and it's pretty silent and peaceful apart from the occasional messages that he gets from Jackson who sends him vines and funny dog videos. Mark ignores them mostly, he forgot his gloves and the skin of his hands is already cracking with blood from the cold wind. 

9:13 pm 

One more hour on the bridge and he can go home. Mark can already feel the warmth of his small flat and smell the scent of a warm dish, freshly cooked by Yugyeom as every night when he comes home. Youngjae would sleep on the sofa until dad comes home to carry him to bed. That's how Mark's days usually ends and he wouldn't want it any other way. 

That is until this night turns his life upside down.

Mark turned around while patrolling the bridge just to see someone enter the bridge from the other side. It wasn't unusual that people pass them from time to time. But the suspicious thing that made him walk faster towards that person is that he isn't wearing anything but a shirt. And concerning the weather condition, the fact that he isn't wearing a jacket is a suicide attempt as it is. 

He immediately contacts Jackson and starts walking faster. Mark knows that if he runs he'll put him under pressure and the man would act faster and jump before Mark could reach him. 

"What is wrong, Mark?", Jackson asks on the other side of the radio device. His voice is shaky. He was probably already on his way to cross the bridge to Mark's side. 

"A man just entered the bridge. He's wearing a thin shirt and is moving slowly. His walk looks unsteady and he's swinging from side to side. He's either drunk or under drugs. I'm not sure I might be wrong but he's suspicious.", Mark answers before increasing his speed when he sees the man approaching the railing. 

He start to run when the man swings one leg over the railing. Mark knows that he's going to lose this one, since he is to far away from him but he keeps on running even after he feels his lungs giving up. Everything seems to stop and the bridge fills up with even more honking of the passing cars and Mark is sure that the next time he turns to the man on the railing, he will already be swallowed by the crashing waves under the bridge. When Mark looks back to the man he sees how Jackson drags the man to him and how they fall on the side walk. 

Mark stops, relieved that Jackson managed to catch the man in the last moment. But his relief is soon replaced by the loss of adrenalin and his body collapsing on the floor before he throws up everything he ate today. 

He ignores the weakness that his body is showing and wipes away his mouth with the sleeves of his jacket before he stands up and walks to Jackson. 

His partner has already lifted the man up (so he could lean on the railing in his sitting position) waiting for Mark to come to them.

"You wouldn't believe who we have here.", Jackson stated and looked back down to the man sitting in front of him. 

Mark reaches them before he could ask Jackson who it is and he's suprised to see Jaebum's shaking body in front of them. 

Mark is shattered to see the young man sitting in front of them crying and shaking from the cold. He is used to see young people that lost hope on this bridge and it hurts him personally to see them suffer but they can't just let them relieve themselves this way. 

He takes of his jacket and lays it carefully over the other man's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry for what ever reason brought you here, sir. We hope you understand our reasons for holding you back but we will not leave you alone with your problem. We will take you to a professional who will help you. I hope you'll cooperate with us, sir. If not, we're allowed to force you to come with us." 

Mark says the usual four sentences and Jaebum's face turns to sarcastic amusement. 

"What am I? A criminal?" 

This time Jackson responds and drags Jaebum up with him, he doesn't let go of his arm after they're standing and Mark follows them into a standing position. 

"No you're not, sir. We're just doing our job." 

Jaebum laughs and while Mark knows his laugh (from all the tv shows he was a guest in) is usually warm and nice it's a complete different sound that comes out of his mouth now. It sound cruel and bitter. 

"What exactly do you call your job? Forcing people into misery?" 

Jackson ignored his comment and dragged him down the bridge to their car. Mark walked after them and sat into the back seat while Jackson sat Jaebum next to him and walked to the front to drive. Mark put the seat belt on for Jaebum who had his hands handcuffed after resisting to enter the car. 

Mark could feel the idols eyes on him and he looked up to pleading eyes and angry tears. 

"Please. Please, don't bring me to a professional. I want to go home. Please, officer." 

Mark ignored the pleads and looked out of the window on his side. He could hear the other sniff and throw tantrums while hitting the car door with his fists. 

Why the hell would Jackson put his handcuffed hands to the front?

It was strange on how fast Jaebum would change his mood. He goes from crying to being violent to dragging his nails over his legs in a painful way. Something is wrong with the young man, Mark is sure of it. He needs professional help to get better.

Mark looks up when Jaebum drags one of Mark's hands in between his own. 

He looks up to see the youngers face full of tears and snot from the excessive crying and it breaks Mark's heart to see the usual proud and strong man, so small and weak. 

Mark squeezes his hand lightly while he takes out a tissue from his jeans pocket. He takes the tissue and extends it for Jaebum to take but he only squeezes Mark's hand and doesn't let go. So Mark hesitantly extends his hand and wipes away the tears flowing down Jaebum's face before he wipes away his snot. 

To be honest, he wasn't expecting to wipe away snot of an adult tonight but he really was touched by the poor man in front of him and he wipes away Youngjae's snot on dayly basis so it's not a big deal. 

Jaebum gives him a shaky smile as a thank you and continues to hold his hand. It seems to help him cool down so Mark let's him. 

"I've tried so hard to stay strong for them. I ignored every bad day and tried to fight all this weight on my shoulders for each concert just to see them all smile. I've tried to fight this thoughts. I've tried to function for them. But I failed them. I couldn't take it anymore. I have everything I ever wanted but this weight pressing on my chest is hurting so much. I can't fight it anymore. I just want it to end." 

Jaebum was talking softly. Mark is sure that it was only meant for him to hear. When he looks to the front to see Jackson still focusing on the street, he knows that his partner didn't hear anything. He turns back to the boy on his right and sees him leaned on the window, eyes wide open with panic and anxiety  
and tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Mark feels sorry for him. And it may have something to do with Jaebum being his son's favorite idol why he decides to tell Jackson to turn around and to drive in the other direction. 

"Jackson, drive me home. I'll take him with me and you can call it a night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a boring chapter but this story is longer than usually planed soo the next chapters might be nice?

The situation from the bridge crashed back down on the idol. His hand in Mark's began to shake violently and his breathing increased. 

It wasn't an unusual situation for Mark and Jackson. The impact of a suicide attempt crashed down on every victim. Even if they planned it and thought it through, it's still hard to get over the near death experience. The victims faced panic attacks, mental breakdowns and vomiting. Jaebum was doing good so far but Mark still let's go of his hand to grab a trash bag from the front of the car. The moment he sits back down next to Jaebum the idol turns to him with wide eyes and heavy breathing. 

"I can't breath!", the younger rushs out before trying to grab for the car handle but Mark stops him and opens the window instead. 

"Jackson drive faster, he's having a panic attack!"

"Yeah, and you're taking him home. As if you don't have enough problems.", Jackson fires back at his friend but drives faster nevertheless. 

Mark's world consists of a small human being currently sleeping at home. Who depends on medicine that is far too harsh for a child. Even though he has a chance to get better in the future, he is suffering now from all side effects of the medicine. One of which is that after a short time of exercising his legs shake from exhaustion and give in. Youngjae is not able to keep up with kids of his age which caused a problem for him to find friends. At some point his son gave up and it killed Mark to see him become quiet and sad while he knew that Youngjae is usually a cheery little sunshine. 

Youngjae changed when they watched a show in which Jaebum was the special guest and Mark was forced to buy his son everything there is of his new favourite idol. The small boy was happy when he listened to Jaebum's songs and watched all the shows that Jaebum was a guest in. Just weeks after he started to worship Jaebum, Youngjae came home with a new friend who is also a big fan of the same idol and with this new friend followed even more. Youngjae was happy and back to his own self and the cause of his son being happy is the idol sitting next to Mark in the police car. Or at least he was a small part of it but his part made a big change and Mark is really thankful for it 

"Breath, sir! Just concentrate on small, deep breaths. You can do it.", Mark tried to guide him while grabbing hold of both of his hands and putting pressure on them. He also tried to maintain eye contact to the other to make him focus on himself. He continued to ask him for deep breaths and with time Jaebum got calmer. With a nod of his head Jaebum confirmed to the officer that he feels better and Mark let go of him. 

Just moments later they arrived and Jackson helped Mark to guide the idol to his flat. Mark opend the door after Jackson left and guided the younger to the toilet but not before he asked him to stay silent. 

Mark can hear the TV from the living room while he lays down a clean towel and a body wash on a cupboard next to the shower. 

"I'll get you clean clothes. Can you take the shower on your own?", Mark asks the idol in a hushed voice. 

The younger nods but struggles already while trying to take his shirt off. So Mark helps him with his shirt, shoes and jeans. He helps Jaebum to enter the shower and goes out of the bathroom. The older waits outside of the bathroom door until he hears water running before going to his room to find some oversized clothing. He finds a shirt that Jackson forgot when he was sleeping over and a stratchy basketball shorts.The older graps a new package of boxers and an oversized hoody of himself if the younger might get cold. 

Mark places the clothing in front of the bathroom door and goes to the living room to wake up a sleeping Yugyeom who's drooling all over Youngjae's favourite blanket. He lightly taps his friend to wake him up. 

"Yugyeom, wake up. Go and sleep in my room."

The younger opens his eyes but looks far from awake, he's still in his sleepy haze but he follows Mark's instructions nevertheless. 

Mark guides him to his bed and covers him before he grabs for a spare blanket and a pillow. He places them on the sofa in the living room and takes Youngjae's blanket with him to put it into the washing machine with the rest of their dirty laundry. 

He lightly knocks on the bathroom door and waits for Jaebum to open it if he's ready. 

The other opens the door after a long struggle to put on one sleeve of the hoodie. Mark doesn't wait to be asked and helps him with the other sleeve before he guides him to the sofa in the living room. 

"What did you take and how much?", Mark asked the idol who barely manages to lay the blanket over himself after laying down on the makeshift bed the older made him. 

"Pills. Not enough to end it as you can see."

Mark shakes his head unbelievably after the sarcastic joke the other pulls. This day has been far too hard on him and he feels it on his aching limps and his eyes that he barely keeps open.

"I took the pills but I couldn't keep them in. I threw them up just seconds after I took them."

At this point Mark knows he made a mistake. They should've taken the idol to a professional or a hospital. He needs help. Especially the help of a doctor to get rid of the drug in his system. 

"I'm gonna take you to see a doctor tomorrow. You should get some sleep." 

Mark turns the light off and was about to leave when he hears the other mumble something quietly. He barely hears it but the older is sure that it was something about it not being the first time. 

His guest distracted him from seeing Youngjae so it's the first thing he does after he closes the living room door. Youngjae lays on his stomach as usual, the blanket already pushed off himself and dragged down to the bottom of the bed. Mark smiles at that before he covers his son with the blanket and leaves a kiss on his head. Coco is laying on Youngjae's side, still fast asleep. She's not the best guard dog and she's also not the breed Mark would have chosen for his first dog but Youngjae loves her and with time, he grew to love her too. He pats her lightly to not wake her up before he leaves the room. 

Mark takes a shower and changes into a new shirt and a new pair of boxers before he texts Kumpimuk to get him a day off tomorrow. Kumpimuk is able to charm his way out of everything so it should be possible for him to get Mark a day off. 

He lays down next to Yugyeom who is snoring softly and is just genuinely happy to get some sleep after today. 

Mark didn't expect to wake up at least five times throughout the night to help Jaebum, while he vomited his life out of himself. He doesn't know how Youngjae and Yugyeom slept through this but he is glad. Mark doesn't want his son to meet his favourite idol while Jaebum is still full of a drug that was meant to end his life.


End file.
